Elina Brusarmann
Emilet, Resha |Occupation = Model ∙ actress |Education = |Schools = |Years = 2003–present |Spouse = Paul Jarbro (m. 2013) |Parents= |Children = 1 |Hair=Blonde |Eye=Blue |Height=5 ft 9 in (175 cm)}} Elina Mikkela Jarbro (née Brusarmann; born 20 March 1988), known professionally as Elina Brusarmann, is a Reshan fashion model and actress. Brusarmann began her modeling career in 2003 at the age of fifteen. By age eighteen, she had turned herself into a known-name in the modeling world, and became the spokeswoman for the Kremermann clothing line. Brusarmann began an acting career in 2010, having a supporting role in the romantic comedy Teachers (2010), for which she was nominated for a Reshan Movie Award. She furthered her acting career with roles in the films 3rd Street Slasher (2012), Sluggers (2012), Turtlehead (2013), and The Pink Monkeys (2016). Life and career Early life Brusarmann was born in Emilet to parents Robert Brusarmann and Carola Karuk. Her Reshan father works in advertising, while her Titovanian mother owns a catering business. She grew up in a five bedroom high-rise apartment building with one younger brother. Brusarmann attended a private elementary school in Emilet, where she exceled in literature and writing, wanting to become an author when she was a child. When she was 15 years old, she was discovered by a modeling scout while at the beach with her friends. She subsequently signed to an agency, and after graduating from elementary school in 2004, opted not to attend high school in order to prioritize her career. Career After signing to a modeling agency in 2003, Brusarmann began working as a print model professionally for Emilet-based publications. She went to Hederhelm in 2004 to walk in Hederhelm Fashion Week. After graduating from elementary school in 2004, Brusarmann moved to Hederhelm with her mother in order to pursue more career opportunities. After moving to Hederhelm, Brusarmann's modeling career began taking off. She walked in Hederhelm Fashion Week every year from 2005 to 2011, and in 2007 she was named the face of Reshan luxury fashion label Kremermann. Brusarmann also walked in fashion weeks in the Velkanian Isles, Titovania, Berats, East Resha, Gregaria, and Zornia. Throughout her career, she also was featured on the cover of numerous Reshan and international fashion magazines. Brusarmann began her acting career in 2010, with a supporting role in the romantic comedy Teachers (2010). The film proved to be a commercial success, and Brusarmann was nominated for Best Supporting Actress – Comedy at the 2010 Reshan Movie Awards. Brusarmann continued her acting career with roles in the successful films 3rd Street Slasher (2012), Sluggers (2012), Turtlehead (2013), and The Pink Monkeys (2016). Personal life Brusarmann began dating Reshan singer Paul Jarbro in 2011. The following year, Entertainment Resha magazine named them the "Cutest Celebrity Couple of 2012". Jarbro and Brusarmann became engaged in 2013, and were married later that year in their hometown of Emilet. On 17 December 2014, Brusarmann gave birth to their first child together: Ola Uljana Jarbro. The family resides in the Lagner borough of Hederhelm, while they also own property in Emilet and a beach house in Rosa. Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Living people Category:1988 births Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Reshan female models Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Supporting Actress – Comedy nominees Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Supporting Actress – Drama nominees